The Greenhouse
by rockslide
Summary: Sequel to The Broom Closet. One Friday evening in Hogwarts Greenhouse B, Harry decides to take his relationship with Hermione to the next level. With the help from another of his girls, Harry will show Hermione a whole new world of sensation. Powerful / dark Harry. Lemon. Harry / Hermione / Ginny. More info inside.


_The Greenhouse_

___Harry / Hermione / Ginny_

___Bdsm smut, PWP. GoF Hogwarts._

___~ 6400 words_

___R____ated: very MA, this is a smut "story"_

_Sequel to The Broom Closet. One Friday evening in Hogwarts Greenhouse B, Harry decides to take his relationship with Hermione to the next level. With the help from another of his girls, Harry will show Hermione a whole new world of sensation. Powerful / dark Harry. Lemon.____ BDSM smut. Harry / Hermione / Ginny._

___These are fun hobby practice for me. I'm a crap writer trying to get better so I need all the practice I can get. I hadn't planned on doing another one of these PWP stories but people seemed to like the last one so here is another for your entertainment. I tried pushing the envelope more here. Seeing if I could successfully write a hot kinky sex fic without it it getting to ridiculously crazy. That said, it's pretty bloody crazy. I live on reviews so let me know if you liked it or if it is just to damn depraved._

___Have I mentioned yet that this is a PWP story? Prob best not to read it if that isn't your thing, or if you are sub 18yo. In fact you should prob be older than 30 to read this shit____. You have been warned._  


88888

The first stage of the tournament had come and gone and Harry was once again on decent terms with the school body. Far more important than that, though, was the slight changes in Hermione's behavior.

She had been completely relaxed for days after their little tryst in the broom closet. She was calm and happy and worried far less about homework that was due months from now.

Harry and Hermione's relationship hadn't changed much on the outside, but Harry noticed that the girl was far less overbearing where he was concerned. He also caught her staring at him more than once. It always made him smile when she would go beet red and timid ever time he caught her looking at him.

About two weeks after the closet incident, Harry figured it was about time to go a bit further with the cute little prefect. So he set about the second stage of his plan for his world domination, or at least the domination of a few good witches. Harry didn't really care about the world that much.

A plain brown owl flew down to Hermione the next morning with a large white envelope. Harry watched as the girl opened the post absentmindedly. Most of her attention was on the novel next to her breakfast plate. She glanced at the letter, reading the single line and then looked away not really taking it in. She then did a, honest to god, double take and Harry snicked lightly as her face grew as red as any embarrassed Weasley's could.

Harry had written the letter the night before and sent it off with an unrecognizable school owl. It was was short and simple.

My Slut,

Greenhouse B, 830 tonight. Forget your panties and shave your snatch.

HP

"Lord 'Mione, what's in the letter that has gotten you so tomato-y" came Ron's voice around a mouthful of sausage.

Hermione looked up and went even redder. Harry was wondering if her organs were getting a bit staved of blood.

"Nothing, nothing" she said in a chocking voice.

"Nothing, sure. Come on, lets have it." Ron replied reaching for the paper that was gripped tight in Hermione's hand. Her eyes went wide and she panicked. Harry felt a small burst of magic pop from Hermione and the letter burned in a flash of blue flame. The girl looked at the ashes in her hand in surprise.

Harry laughed, "Wow, Herms, accidental wand-less magic. That must have been some letter."

She looked at him with a bit of anger and opened her mouth to speak, no doubt to berate him for calling her Herms. She hated the nickname and that's why Harry used it often. It was good for flushing her pretty face and knocking her off balance.

She never got a word out as the morning chime sounded. It was almost time for first period. She jumped at the excuse to leave the table as half the Gryffindors there were looking at her bright red appearance. She grabbed her things and bolted even before the final chime of the bell. She only spared time for an annoyed look at Harry.

She had a way out of course, she could just not show up that evening. Harry would move on to some other girl and their strong friendship would go on as is, but Harry knew she would be at the greenhouse tonight. He could read it on her face as easily as if she had just checked the attending box on a rsvp.

Harry smirked as he grabbed a second helping of scrambled eggs, ignoring the first period bell. He found he was in an exceptionally good mood, it looked like he would have a cherry to pop this evening.

888

Harry waited inside in the dark corner next to the door of Greenhouse B. He leaned comfortably against the wall and hummed a rather upbeat tune by the Weird Sisters. As 8:30 rolled around, he heard her footsteps on the walkway outside. She was perfectly on time, as per usual.

The door creaked open a moment later and Herms' bushy head poked its way into the dim greenhouse.

"Harry?" she asked quietly.

She stepped fully past the door and into the room, "Harry, are you here?"

Harry stepped up behind her and put his hand on the back of her neck. He used just enough of a grip at the scruff of her neck to dissuade her from turning around.

"Lose the robe" Harry whispered, his lips on her left ear.

Harry could feel her trembling as she slowly undid the belt holding her robes closed and shrugged the garment to the floor.

"Now, little slut, put your hands behind your back." Harry said as he slide his wand out from his sleeve. Hermione opened her mouth to say something then closed it. She shook her head to herself and complied.

Harry conjured a bit of rope about her wrists with a silent flick of his wand.

Still holding her by the nape, Harry pushed her over to a nearby raised flower bed. Bumping the front of her legs against the frame. Harry bent her down over the bed. The girl had to go up on her tiptoes as the flower bed was just a bit to tall for her. Harry pushed her face down flat on the bed of dirt, her once clean whit shirt now getting good and dirty, her right cheek resting on the freshly tilled bare earth.

Harry looked down at the bent over girl, her skirt was riding up a bit and just hinting at the bottom of her naked ass. Her face was near one of the windows of the very dimly lit greenhouse. Harry loved his girls like this. Prone before him, tied, infinitely venerable, willing and ready.

Harry hadn't conjured a gag, yet. He wanted to hear her beg this time and Hermione seemed to know she needed to be quiet.

Harry released her neck and moved his hand down her spine. Her thin white shirt the only thing between him and her flesh. There was no bra strap, Harry liked that she had left it behind as well. He smiled as the girl didn't move, didn't speak, didn't resist at all. She was practically a natural at being a sex slave.

Like before, Harry let his wand lead the way as he slipped it under her skirt and lifted the pleated fabric up, revealing Hermione's pail naked ass. Her pussy, clearly visible, was just starting to dampen.

"Yes, no need for panties. In fact I don't think you will be needing panties ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Harry?" she replied meekly looking over her shoulder.

"You call me Sir or Master, slut, and you will be going bare assed for the foreseeable future."

"Oh,.. ok" She said softly.

"Ok, just ok? That is not how you address me. Didn't we just go over this?" Harry said firmly but calmly as he gave her a swift slap to the ass.

"Harry!" She squeaked, surprised far more than hurt.

Harry gave a heavy sigh and then "What is this? You are usually so fast to learn" he said half to himself as he slapped her ass again, harder this time.

She squeaked again, breathing hard, but said nothing.

"Now I just told you that you will no longer be wearing panties, so, what do you say to me?" Harry stated looking straight into her eyes as she looked back over her shoulder.

She was quiet for a second to long and Harry prepared to help her along one more time.

"Yes, Sir. Yes, Master." She gasped seeing his hand rise to strike her ass again.

"Very good, now we're learning." He replied lowering his hand gently to her bottom and rubbing softly were he had hit her.

Her pussy was wetter now, Harry saw a bit of honey drip down to the ground.

He gathered a bit of her juice on his right index finger and tasted it. Hermione tasted amazingly sweet.

Harry loved it. It seemed as if Hermione was simply incapable of really disappointing him at all. Looking at her prone form, he decided that she was still wearing just a bit to much clothing.

Harry grabbed her shirt and pulled roughly at the shoulder. The girl gasped as the, already strained, buttons holding in her boobs popped free and her heavy tits fell out of her shirt and into the cold earth. Harry simply smiled at the affronted look on Hermione's face as he reached around grabbed her left tit and pressed the huge bulge in his pants against her naked fanny.

There was no mistaking what she felt though his pants and Hermione's eyes grew wide wondering how she was going to be able to contain something so large inside herself.

Harry squeezed roughly on her tit getting a feel for it's heft and Hermione winced slightly. Large and firm and perfect Harry thought as he pressed his bulge a little harder into her pussy.

"We are going to have a lot of fun tonight, my slut." Harry said as he pulled back and pumped his sheathed bulge against her mound again.

Hermione grunted with the impact and said "Yes sir" without hesitation.

Harry pulled back, trying to fight the urge to just take her roughly now, fast and hard and without warning.

Before he had decided on a course of action he finally heard the footsteps outside that he had expected half an hour ago.

He could tell the person was running to get there quicker but that didn't ease his annoyance much at her tardiness.

"You, are late" Harry said releasing Hermione's tit and turning to focus solely on his late slut, allowing his annoyance to clearly show after Ginny burst through the greenhouse door

An embarrassed scream came from Hermione when she realized Harry and her were no longer alone and she moved to stand back up, pushing at her skirt with her tied hands as she tried to cover her dripping pussy.

Harry just pushed her back down, and left his hand there holding her.

"I'm sorry Sir, I couldn't get away from Ron. He wanted to know where you disappeared off to." Ginny said looking down, head bowed in submission. Her arms were held tight at her sides and her breathing was hard from running to the greenhouse from halfway across the castle.

"Haarrrrrry" Hermione said loudly as she continued to struggle against his hand to sit back up and cover her bottom again.

"Be quiet, can't you see I'm busy", Harry said to Hermione as he slapped her ass for emphases. She stilled and just looked back over her shoulder at her two friends, her face burning bright red at being found like this.

"You can't even handle your brother? That is your excuse for not doing as you are told?" Harry said, once again focusing on Ginny and using his most stern voice.

"I'm so sorry Sir. I wont let it happen again" Ginny said even more meekly than before.

"You're damn right you wont. We will deal with your punishment later, for now, we have a new girl to break in."

"Yes Master" she replied immediately, looking only at Harry's boots.

"Come here, and take off your robe" Harry said as he motioned to Ginny. His voice once again calm and easy. The situation with the late arrival settled for now, Harry quickly slipped back into the more gentle yet commanding presence he preferred to his laying down of the law type voice.

Harry called Ginny's attention to Hermione's dripping pussy. As Gin approached, she dropping her school robe on the ground with Hermione's.

"Isn't she beautiful" Harry asked Gin as he took his index finger and slipped it over Hermione's core, collecting a bit of the girl's juice. Gin promptly said "Yes Sir," with a smile as she looked at her friend's soft spot.

Hermione gasped at the contact. Her ass clenching then jiggling ever so slightly with her surprise over the sudden touch.

"Open" Harry said simply to Ginny. She opened her mouth without hesitation and Harry lightly placed his finger, coated in Hermione's honey, onto Gin's tongue.

"Suck" he said and Gin did, making a contented little mmmming sound as she tasted Hermione's juice for the first time.

Hermione looked back over her shoulder in apparent amazement, her face as flushed and pretty as Harry had ever seen it.

"Good?" Harry asked looking back at Ginny.

"Yes sir, she is delicious." Gin said around his finger as she continued to lightly suck it.

"Th... thank you." Hermione said soft as a whisper, clearly a bit flabbergasted with her current situation.

Harry smiled, he really should give another small slap to her bottom for her speaking out of turn, but the moment felt to pleasant for a reprimand.

"Very good, see if you can't get her a bit wetter then. It is her first time and it's going to be an extremely tight fit by the looks of it." Harry said as he tested her, once again collecting a bit of honey to lick from his finger. Hermione started trembling, now realizing just how far the night was going to go.

"Yes, sir." Gin said as she lowered herself to her knees in front of Hermione's opening. The speed of Hermione's breath doubled in anticipation and apprehension of what was to come.

Harry watched as Ginny started at Hermione's knees licking slowly up the paths left from the dribbles of honey that had run down the Hermione's legs. Upon first contact with Gin's tongue Hermione let out a soft gasp and then low and frustrated moans escaped her as Gin's tongue kept coming closer and closer to her clit but never quite making it. Ginny had a lot of runoff juices to get before she could finally get to Hermione's swollen clit.

"Oh myyyyyy God" Hermione screamed through her first orgasm of the night as Gin suddenly licked directly across her extremely sensitive center. Harry thought it was about time to go over the rules a bit more plainly for Hermione.

Before leaving Gin to her work he leaned over and placed his lips on her left ear.

"Good girl, you're doing great. Remember to get in there good and deep with that talented tongue of yours" He whispered to Gin as she worked Hermione's pussy relentlessly.

"Yes Sir. Thank you Master" she said without removing her head. Harry smiled. He really had trained Gin very well, despite her occasional slip up. Punishments were fun too though, so he was thankful he had selected such excellent girls.

Harry walked around the flower bed so that he could look into Hermione's face. Her eyes were tightly closed and one cheek was resting on the soft, cool earth. Her breathing was raged and she had a slight sheen from sweat, the greenhouses were always a bit warm and humid by design.

A beautiful and continual stream of small moans, gasps and squeaks escaped her lips and Harry's dick hardened to a nearly painful extent at the sight of his best friend.

Harry knelt down so he was at her eye level.

"Hermione" He said simply, softly getting her attention. Her eyes opened slowly her breath still heavy as Gin continued her tongue assault on Hermione's pussy.

"Let's talk for a minute, a?" Harry said with a smile as if he was bluntly striking up a conversation over their charms homework.

Harry gently took her chin in his right hand and lifted her face to look at him more straightly. He supported her head there and brushed away the bit of dirt that had stuck to her cheek with his left thumb.

"In a few moments I intend to claim you completely as mine. It will hurt, but the pain will pass. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir" she replied, a bit of fear clearly visible in her eyes.

"There are rules" he said. "some I think you have already figured out."

She gasped a bit louder and closed her eyes again as the red head sucked hard on Hermione's clit.

"Pay attention now, Hermione" Harry said, once again using his sterner voice. Her eyes immediately popped open and a "Yes Sir" came from her without pause.

The response was already almost a reflex for her and Harry silently marveled at her progress. It usually took so much more time to break in a new girl that he intended to keep with him permanently. The whole situation was reaffirming his idea that she would eventually be his alpha wife.

"You are allowed to make all the little sounds you usually make. You may moan, scream, and beg, but words like no are no longer in your vocabulary. One utterance of no and this new world will come crumbling down and things will go back to the way they were. Do you understand?"

"...Yes Master" she said and Harry decided to forgive her for her slight hesitation.

"I am not the type to be gentle, slow or soft when popping a cherry. For the first couple of minutes it will really hurt, and it will continue to be sore for a time, but you will endure. Understand?"

"Yes Sir" she said timidly between low moans as Gin continued her work. Hermione was clearly building to another orgasm quickly.

"Very good, remember the rules and everything will be wonderful eventually." Harry said with a smile and then leaned over and kissed her, her first kiss ever. He was gentle and slow with the almost innocent kiss, nearly negating what he had said earlier. He couldn't help it though. He did love her after all and it felt like the right thing to do.

She came hard as their first kiss came to a close. Her body rigid and visibly shaking with her second orgasm. Harry pulled back and smiled his largest smile of the night.

"That's my girl" he said happily. Hermione was smiling brightly now too.

Harry stood and walked back around to inspect Ginny's progress.

Hermione was clearly as ready as she was ever going to be.

Grasping Ginny lightly by the nap of the neck he guided her around and away from Hermione's lower lips.

"Well done." he said with a smile looking down on her. Ginny returned it shyly, her face lightly coated with Hermione's essence.

"Thank you master" she said.

"It's time to get started on the main event" Harry said as he pulled the kneeling Ginny over closer to him. She waited calmly for instruction upon the ground looking back up at him with her big beautiful eyes.

"Take it out" he said simply with a smirk.

Gin moved her hands to his belt and quickly undid the clasp. His bulge was clearly visible through the heavy fabric of his pants and Ginny unzipped him allowing his manhood to spring free at last. He was eight inches, uncircumcised and thicker than bottle of butterbeer.

Ginny looked lovingly at Harry's enormous dick. She leaned forward and kissed the tip of his cock softly. It was something of a tradition with them. She would always kiss his dick for luck or some such nonsense but Harry liked the gesture even if it was a bit silly. Harry's penis twitched and throbbed at the contact. He glanced quickly over at Hermione and saw her breathing evenly, eyes closed, already exhausted from the night's events. Harry decided he needed a bit more lubrication after all and that Hermione could take a short breather.

Harry grabbed a bit of bright red hair from the back of Ginny's head, then pulled hard and thrust his hips forward, roughly slamming his cock into the back of Ginny's throat. Her eyes went wide and she coughed slightly around Harry's dick as he held her balls deep.

Ginny's eyes began to water but she didn't resist the sudden thrust in the slightest. She just held fast and sucked as best she could clasping her hands tight behind her back and trusting that Harry would let her breath eventually or at least revive her if she passed out.

Harry loved pushing his cock into the back of Gin's throat. She was the only one of his girls that could take him all the way to the balls.

Harry sighed as he knew it was time to let the girl breath. He slowly pulled his hips back still holding Ginny's head in place. She gasped for air as soon as the last inch of his cock slipped past her lips. Harry held his dick just in front of her face as Gin struggled to catch her breath. He let her cough and pull in a few deep breaths before he pushed his dick between her lips again. He didn't push as deeply this time, he just thrust about half his cock in and started to fuck her face. It felt incredibly good to face fuck the girl fast and hard.

Harry loved Ginny too, of course he loved all his girls, but he felt no sympathy for the her as she gasped for air around his cock. Ginny had given herself to him completely, repaying the life dept she owed him by giving him her freedom. As far as the law was concerned Ginny was his property, not that many knew Ginny had called in and paid the dept. She had approached him, knowing full well what she was getting into. She enjoyed the fuck as much as him, sometimes only in her own slightly masochistic way.

Harry built to his first climax of the night as he switched back and forth between letting Ginny suck him off and him ruthlessly face fucking her. As he came close to the edge he once again yanked Gin's head forward and thrust as hard and deep as he could into her throat.

The orgasm hit him hard. He grunted loudly and his left knee bucked for a split second as Harry spilled rope after rope of his seed deep into Ginny's throat.

Harry smiled as he pulled his cock from Gin's mouth letting it rest on her upturned face as he looked down on her.

"Very good job, little whore" Harry said in happiness.

Ginny, looked up at him half coughing, half smiling, as his still rock hard and saliva coated cock rested across her nose.

"Thank you Master." she replied simply a moment later when she could talk again.

Harry once again looked over to see Hermione resting peaceful now completely asleep.

Harry smirked, a little breather was one thing but falling asleep on the job was practically shameful. "Line me up bitch" Harry said to Gin in a kind voice as he watched Hermione's steady breathing.

Gin moved back and as Harry stepped closer to Hermione's still completely exposed and dripping sex. Ginny grasped his cock gently and placed the tip at Hermione's opening.

Harry lightly grasped Mione's waist and whispered "Time to test out the silencing charms" as his most roguish grin spread across his face.

Harry looked down at Hermione's peaceful resting face and slammed his cock as deeply into her wet pussy as he could, the hymen tearing under the attack like it wasn't even there and Hermione waking from her deep sleep with a blood curtailing scream. Harry didn't pause for a heartbeat before he pulled completely out and then slammed home once again, as deeply as he could. Hermione's surprised and pained screams continued, but Harry didn't relent. He set a fast pace, pulling almost completely free of her hole and then slamming back in, all the way to his balls, in a ruthless and never ending repetition.

Tears streamed from Hermione's eyes and her tied hands clenched tight and unclenched with his continued assault upon the depths of her snatch. Harry released his tight hold on her waist with his right hand and reached for the rope holding her hands together. He grabbed it and pulled Hermione's tied hands up forcing her shoulders to move up and back. Her back arced down more in reply, forcing her body to take an unbelievably gorgeous shape.

Still unsatisfied Harry reached forward again with his left hand and a grabbed a bit of the girl's bushy hair and pulled back steadily. Her head was forced up and away from the earth. The girl's screams became even more clear and lovely as they were no longer muffled in the dirt. Harry could clearly see the wonderfully pained expression on her face in the reflection of the greenhouse window. Pulling both her arms and her hair a bit more, he forced her to lift back so that her tits hung free and bounced forward and back with every thrust of his cock into her pussy. The next patronous harry produced would most likely be able to kill every dementor on the planet.

Hermione never said stop or no, she never said anything as she worked through the pain. She just clenched her jaw tight, screaming and moaning through her teeth all the way through the initial lose of her maidenhood.

Harry loved the screams. The pain meant that Hermione was his and only his girl. Harry loved that, so Hermione's screams of pain were a testament to the start of their true relationship. This was as rough as he ever got with any of his girls. He never wanted to cause them lasting harm as he had seen Voldemort do with his victims. Transient pain that his girls endured without complaint simply because he told them to endure it, made Harry so incredibly hard.

Harry looked down on Ginny, who was still kneeling to his left side as she watched Harry pound Hermione without mercy. He knew Gin was waiting for instructions but Harry left her there simply watching as this most important moment was to be between himself and Hermione alone just as it had been with Ginny a year ago.

Time passed slowly for Hermione as her young vagina was forced to expand past any reasonable limit that she could have expected of it, over and over again. With every stroke, the unbelievable pain in Hermione's fanny lessened and lessened, to a point where it was almost a background noise to the new waves of pleasure that rippled through her with every thrust of Harry's hips. It took time but eventually Hermione's loud screams of pain turned into moans of pleasure as her body adjusted to Harry's enormous cock and 'Mione started to experience an unbelievably satisfying full feeling that she had never felt before.

As she started to reach her third orgasm of the night Harry slowed down, trying to draw it out. Hermione let at a frustrated groan at the reduced stimulation.

"Please" she said.

Harry released her hair and promptly smacked her ass hard, not saying a word.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh, please Sir" she said

"That's better. Now, bitch, please what?" he said as he slowed down even more and lightly rubbed the red hand print on her ass.

"Please, please don't stop,... Sir" She said remembering the sir at the last second.

"What are you?" Harry asked.

"Your slut, Sir" Hermione replied without hesitation.

"That's right" Harry said speeding up a bit.

Hermione groaned again, wanting more. Harry just ignored her. If she wanted more, she could beg for it, and beg for she did.

"Please, more Sir" she begged. And harry thruster a little harder, a little faster.

"Please, harder Sir" she begged again and Harry started to pound her.

"and what are you?" Harry asked a final time.

"Your whore Master." she replied in her breathless state.

Harry once again grabbed her hair and pulled, fucking her as hard and fast as he could.

Her body shuddered hard as she came, screaming high pitched and uncontrollably.

Harry kept fucking her, without pause. He was close to the edge himself but he held it. He wanted her to scream and come one more time.

Harry looked over at Ginny to find her leaning against a wall, skirt wadded up high and two fingers of her right hand buried in her pussy. Her eyes were closed and her other hand squeezed hard at her tits.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Harry asked continuing to fuck Hermione as the girl moaned and tried to stay conscious through the end of her massive orgasm.

Ginny dropped her hands fast, and said "I couldn't help it. I'm sorry master"

"Really? I expect better. If I put you in a place where you are to watch me fuck the brains out of your friend then you stay there and watch without moving. It seems as if you are just begging for a particularly unpleasant punishment."

"I'm sorry, master. I'm sorry" Ginny begged over Hermione's moans.

Harry pulled his wand and with a complicated motion conjured a heavy chastity belt, no hinges, no locks. It was just solid metal, formed tight and molded around Ginny's waist and crotch like an impossibly tight, cold metal bikini bottom.

"You were late and you touched yourself without permission. As such you will not come until I say so, and if you want to piss ever again then you will have to beg and hope I'm in a good mood."

Tears leaked from Ginny's eyes at having disappointed her master but she only said "Yes, Sir" in a meek voice, eyes downcast.

"Now, go around and keep Hermione company. She will be coming one more time tonight."

"Yes, Sir." Ginny said as she jumped to her new orders, moving around to the other side of the flowerbed.

Harry's fucking of Hermione had slowed a bit as he reprimanded Gin, but he went back to it with fervor as he stowed his wand and once again yanked on Hermione's hair.

Ginny wasted no time upon getting around to Hermione's face. She knelt down, leaned forward and kissed Herms. At first softly and then with more aggression. It took Hermione a moment to realize that it wasn't Harry kissing her as he was busy elsewhere and her eyes popped open in surprise. She resisted Ginny at first trying to turn her head away, apparently unaccustomed to the idea of kissing another girl but her lust and Ginny's forceful fingers didn't let her resist long.

Ginny had one hand holding Hermione's face in place as the other started squeezing first one nipple then then pinching the other hard. Hermione moaned at the increased sensation and Ginny was able to slip her tongue into Mione's mouth. Ginny kissed Hermione deeply and slowly moved circles around Hermione's tongue with her own.

All this time, Harry slowly increased his pace, each stroke bottoming out at the back of Hermione's vag. He held tight to her bound hands and pulled at her hair to get the added leverage to plunge so deep and so fast. Her hole body bounced forward and back with each impact, her jugs bouncing free in a painful way. Gin was keeping up with the rhythm of Harry's hips in order to keep constant contact with Hermione's mouth, her head moving smoothly back and forth in time.

Hermione was building up to another release. It was clear her moans were increasing in volume even with Ginny muffling them as they kissed.

Harry released her tied hands and let them fall back to her back. Harry slowly moved his hand down to her pussy and rubbed a bit of Hermione's natural lube onto his thumb between a couple of strokes. He spread her ass checks a bit so he could see her darkest of holes and lined up his thumb and then waited until Hermione was almost gone.

Harry released her hair with his other hand and started giving her light spanks to the ass as he pounded away at her, and watched Gin pinch her tits and fuck her mouth with her tongue.

With a swift bit of pressure he pushed his thumb deep into Hermione's asshole, feeling the unbelievable tightness as she clenched in shock. Her eyes went wide and she let lose a squeal that tuned into a scream of "HAAAARRRRYYYYYYYYY" that was muffled and garbled by Gin's continual forced explorations of her mouth as Harry fucked her with both his dick and his thumb.

Hermione let go her largest orgasm of the night as she was assaulted with the intense sensations of pain and pleasure The taboo of it all and the complete release of all of her control, magnified the feelings greatly. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her in a never ending feedback loop. As Harry felt her fall over and let go he released his load deep in her pussy. A stream of molten jizz filled Hermione's vag and womb so much that some of it spilled back out around Harry's dick. The heat and pressure and the never-ending orgasm pushed her well past her limit. She rode it out for nearly a full minute before the world went black to her.

Hermione had passed out. Totally dead to the world. It was one of Harry's proudest moments.

Harry pulled his cock free and rolled Hermione onto her back. His dick, though freshly milked twice now, still throbbed at her appearance. Hermione's tits hung free of her half torn shirt, her tie hanging loose about her neck. Her skirt was stilled rolled high on her waist and a bit of Harry's jizz could be seen dripping from her pussy. She was flushed from her face down past her tits and was sweaty enough to appear as if she had just won a triathlon. Dirt clung to her front side from having been repeatedly pounded into the tilled flower bed.

Harry contemplated waking her and fucking her a bit more but abandoned that idea. It was late and he could always pound her mouth and ass tomorrow.

Harry walked around to Ginny and had her lick his dick clean, stuff him back into his trousers, and then zip him back up.

Harry pulled a pain potion from his pocket and handed it to the still kneeling Ginny.

"Rub it into her scalp and shoulders but leave her pussy as is, I want to see her walking gingerly tomorrow as a reminder. Then, drink the rest of the potion for your throat." Harry said.

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir" came Ginny's prompt reply.

As Ginny worked the potion into Herms' skin, Harry pulled his wand and started cleaning up. He cast several scourgifies on himself, Hermione and Gin. He repaired Hermione's shirt and just vanished her tie. He lowered her skirt so it once again covering her crotch. By the time he had gathered the girls' robes and checked to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, Ginny had finished with the potion and had buttoned up Hermione's shirt.

"Come along Ginny" Harry ordered as he gathered 'Mione in his arms set off to Gryffindor tower.

The return trip to the tower was quick, quiet, and uneventful. It was well past midnight and the castle was asleep. Harry brazenly walked through the halls without his invisibility cloak. He wasn't worried about being found. Filch's cat had long ago learned to avoid Harry like the plague and the nightly patrols were over for the most part, not to mention he was very good with memory charms.

Harry gave the password as he approached the fat lady and didn't pause to listen to whatever drivel she had to say. He walked across the common room, Ginny still following meekly, and climbed right up the girl's dorm staircase. He had cracked the stairs pathetic code in second year.

He walked up to Hermione's dorm room and opened the door, casting a strong sleeping spell as he did. No reason Lavender or one of the other air heads Hermione roomed with should wake and start with the screaming.

"Pull down the covers" he said to Ginny and she did so with a "Yes Sir."

Harry placed Herms gently on the bed and removed her shoes. With a flick of his want, he transfigured her school uniform into comfortable white silk pajamas.

He covered her up with the warm blanket and kissed her on the forehead before quietly leaving the room with Ginny.

Harry guided Gin to his bed in the boys dorm after casting a overpowered notice-me-not charm on her.

"Strip and get in under the covers," Harry said as he shod all but his boxers, stowing his wand under his pillow.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you Master" she replied as she stripped naked, with the exception of her new chastity belt.

Harry got in bed and gathered the red head in his arms.

"Goodnight, my little slut, you did well with Hermione tonight and I wont forget it. Maybe we can get that belt off by next week. That is if you can refrain from annoying me and we give your pretty mouth some more work" Harry whispered already half asleep.

"Thank you Sir" Gin said with a smile before drifting off to sleep, safe in her Master's arms.


End file.
